cubikillfandomcom-20200214-history
Soos Ramirez
Status: Deceased Cause of Death: Shot in the chest by Dipper Pines Occupation: Repairman at the Mystery Shack Life Soos was a 20 year old man who worked at the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls. History Early life Soos has worked at the Mystery Shack since he was twelve years old, after the sacking of Durland. After Dipper and Mabel leave a screwdriver from the Mystery Shack at his birthday party in "Blendin's Game," he goes to return it, where Stan basically forces him into a job at the Shack. The Shack is very dear to him, and he never gets upset at Stan no matter what he does. Season 1 Soos is first seen working in the Mystery Shack. When Dipper confides to Soos that he thinks Norman may be a zombie, Soos tells him that he believes him, and that he's always noticing weird things in the town. He then shares with Dipper his belief that the mailman is a werewolf because he is very hairy. Soos also tells Dipper that everyone will think Dipper is a "major league cuckoo clock" if he doesn't have evidence. When Dipper thought that Norman was actually a "zombie", he hops into the Mystery Cart, but before he can drive away, Soos comes and gives him a shovel for the zombies and a baseball bat just in case he sees any piñatas. Soos helps Dipper get his first Girlfriend, Donna Wilson. Soos' next appearance is in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker." at Lake Gravity Falls, as Dipper and Mabel are deciding they want to look for the Gobblewonker. He pulls up with a boat that is better than Stan's, the S.S. Cool Dude, offering to help the kids look for the monster. They accept his offer, riding with him to Scuttlebutt Island. Along the way, Soos destroys several of the many cameras that Dipper brought. He even nominates himself to be Associate Co-Captain. When they arrive at the island, he goes with Dipper and Mabel to look for the beast, making jokes along the way. The group spots what appears to be the Gobblewonker; however, it is only a colony of beavers. Soos then takes pictures of the beavers, before the real Gobblewwonker arrives. Soos, along with Dipper and Mabel, is chased by the creature, until they are able to trap it in a cave behind a waterfall. There, he loses his shirt and he and the kids discover that it is not a beast, but a machine created by Old Man McGucket. Soos then tells the kids that they were the real monsters, and they all go to Grunkle Stan's boat, where Stan and the kids spend an evening of fishing and taking pictures together. In the final episode however, Dippers girlfriend Donna is killed. Season 2 Throughout season 2, Soos and Dipper continue to search for answers about Donna's death, both still positive that Stan was somehow involved. Losing faith in Stan and becoming disenchanted with the Shack, Soos barely makes a presence in any of the recent activities. However, he proved that he still has a bit of pride left in him, when he rallied his fellow club mates together and bravely helped rescue McGee from a group of bounty hunters. He was extremely upset when he found out that Dipper planned to leave Gravity Falls. He voted yes on Dipper's request and immediately left to return to his cabin. Soos's suspicions became true when McGee eventually admitted to killing Donna. He calmly said goodbye to his ex-wife and retreated to his cabin where he stored away his colors and got his old Army uniform and M1911 pistol. He went to the clubhouse and tried to shoot Stan, but missed. Piney Winston insisted that Soos only attempted to kill Stan out of a fear that Dipper would do it himself and Soos didn't want his friend to ruin himself. Knowing that the Mystery Shack is all that Soos has, Stan forgave him by telling him to never return to the clubhouse again without his colors on. 3 Stan makes Soos rig the Dunk Tank at the Mystery Fair by making the contraption stiff, making it impossible to make Stan fall into the water by hiting the target with balls. When Stan says nothing will knock him down, Soos suggests that maybe a "futurisic lazer arm cannon" will (which actually happens later in the episode). When Stan asks where his red screwdriver went, Soos suggests that perhaps a "paranormal thingum" took it. Stan doesn't believe him, saying he must be spending too much time with Dipper and Mabel. However, Soos was right; Stan's screwdriver was stolen by a time traveler. Later, when Blendin Blandin rides one of the rides at the fair, Soos tells him he shouldn't ride with his time machine, saying it might "fly off and accidentally fix something." Blendin tells Soos to watch over it, but Dipper and Mabel effortlessly steal the time machine from Soos, who wasn't even looking at the device. Chief Troy Bradshaw shut down the fair due to a safety hazard and sued them. 4 In "Soos and the Real Girl," as a dear request from his grandmother, he tried to find a date to bring to his cousin Reggie's engagement party. Dipper and Mabel decided to help, bringing him to Gravity Falls Mall. Despite his efforts, he makes a fool of himself each time he tries to ask a girl out. After spotting his cousin at the mall he runs in shame into a video game store where he finds a video game called "Romance Academy 7" that can help him with his dating predicament. He takes it home and immediately plays it and seemingly connects with the game's digital girl, Giffany, as he played all night and day, missing work for the first time ever according to Stan. Dipper and Mabel go to his house and force him to leave the game and come outside. While at the mall again, he still lucks out with talking to girls and runs into Giffany who popped up on some screens. Though excited, he was confused to how that could be, to which she comments she's "special". Soos goes on a kid train with Giffany who is electronically there with him but because his coin time was up, she was turned off. He soon meets a girl named Melody and they immediately click. The two decide to go on a date at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree that night. Mabel and Dipper congratulate him on getting a date, pointing out that he doesn't need that game anymore. Returning home, he talked to Giffany about getting a date, which infuriated her, so he "turned" her off. While on his date enjoying himself he sees Giffany appearing on the screens. Giffany ends up taking control of the electronics in the place. People run in terror but before he, Melody, Dipper, and Mabel could leave they are shut in. Soos decides to put an end to this and gained Giffany's attention on him only. He then burned her game disc, cutting off her connection and getting rid of her. He apologizes to Melody for the mess he got her into but she says this wasn't the worst date she ever had. Despite Melody moving away soon, she still said she'll be able to attend his cousin's engagement party with him and still be in a relationship with Soos, albeit long-distance. In "Family Ties", Soos convinces Stan that there is a potential profit in themed balloons, and together, they make a Mystery Shack themed balloon for the Woodstick festival. When they set off the balloon, it frightens the children there, and ultimately crashes onto the Love God. Later, back at the Mystery Shack, Soos is assigned to do laundry. He goes into the twins' room and discovers Dipper's Journals, and learns the truth about what happened to Donna. Angered, Soos confronts Dipper in the back room. "What's up, Soos? Dipper asks. "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO DONNA! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MCGEE!" Yelled Soos. "How do you know any of this?!" Asked Dipper. Soos pulled out Dipper's Journal. A devilish frown forms on Dipper's face. "Well done. You know my secret. Now you must be eliminated. Soos pulls out his Shotgun and shoves dipper out the door and locks it. Dipper screams angrily and bursts open the door, knocking Soos to the floor, unarming and hitting him. Dipper desperately asks where the Journal is as he searches the room, and Soos tells him that they are not here. He tries to recover his shotgun but Dipper acts faster. Upon that revelation, Dipper deduces Stan has the Journal. Soos, fully aware that Dipper will harm Stan, denies this, but to no avail. Realizing he cannot escape death nor convince him that Stan does not have the letters, he instead asks Dipper to leave Stan out, however Dipper responds that it is "too late" and uses Soos's shotgun to kill him by shooting him on the chest. Soos clutches his chest, and slowly falls to the ground, dead in a pool of his own blood. Dipper throws the shotgun at the corpse and walks out of the room. Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Page of the Month